Growing Up
by MeganLucy26
Summary: It's Christmas 1988 And Monica And Chandler Haven't Spoke Since 'The Thanksgiving Incident' But When They Take A Walk On Christmas Eve All Emotions Are Released. Ross And Rachel Have Both Just Been Dumped By Their Other Half. They Meet Aspiring Actor Joey And His Weird, Spiritual Grilfriend Phoebe. They May Try To Act Mature But When They're Together Everything Seems Different...
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve 1988...  
"Monica! Your brother and Chandler will be here soon!" Jack shouted up the stairs to his daughter.

"Coming!" Monica replied as she walked down the stairs and into the living area before throwing herself down onto the sofa. The last time she saw Chandler she'd accidentally cut the tip of his pinky toe off. She felt so guilty but never had the chance to say sorry. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see him or just run away and hide. She was about to stand up and return to her bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Monica shouted as she walked towards the door expecting to see Ross and Chandler standing the other side. But when she finally opened the door she saw her best friend Rachel standing crying into her scarf.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Monica asked as she pulled her inside out of the cold.

"Barry dumped me!" She cried.

"On Christmas Eve!" Monica shouted back clenching her fists. She loved Rachel so much and it hurt her to see her best friend upset.

Rachel just nodded slowly as Monica pulled her into a comforting hug.

"When I see him next I swear to god!" Monica shouted as Rachel continued to cry on her shoulder.

"Monica? What's wrong?" Judy asked as she and Jack walked out the kitchen trying to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Barry dumped Rachel" Monica replied as she wiped Rachel's tears.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Judy asked as she led Rachel towards the sofa and they sat down. Rachel spent most of her spare time at the Geller's house and had become extremely close to Jack, Judy and Ross before he left for college. Monica sometimes felt her Mom cared about Rachel more than her and Judy's previous statement wasn't really helping Monica get over her thought.

"Not really" Rachel cried as Jack and Judy sat either side comforting her while Monica stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh come here. You'll get over him" Jack said hugging Rachel.

"But I've been with Barry for like 4 months! That's like my longest relationship ever!" Rachel weeped.

"Come on there are other fish in the sea" Judy replied.

"But I loved Barry" Rachel cried.

Jack and Judy not knowing what to say, having never dealt with a heartbroken daughter called Monica over.

"Monica come and comfort Rachel while we continue dinner" Judy said as she and Jack walked back into the kitchen.

After rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath, Monica sat down next to Rachel and wrapped her arm around her.

"It'll be okay" Monica whispered in her ear.

"Mon it won't. I've just had my heart broken and I can't go home" Rachel continued to cry.

"Why can't you go home?" Monica asked curiously.

"Barry dumped me for..." Rachel cried "He dumped me for... for... Amy" she cried.

"Amy? Your older sister Amy?" Monica asked raising her voice.

"Yes, my older sister Amy. Anyway they've been sleeping together behind my back. You know when all my family got really worried cause Amy never came home after a party. Well turns out she was at Barry's house. Oh and you know what makes all this worse? Jill knew about it too!" Rachel shouted through her tears as she buried her head in Monica's shoulder.

"Rach, it's okay I'm here for you. You can stay here tonight I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind" Monica replied.

"I thought Ross and Chandler were coming here for Christmas?"

"They are"

"Well then I have to go home there's no where to sleep but thanks for the offer Mon. I appreciate it"

"You can share my bed. I don't care it's big enough"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna invade your Christmas and everything"

"I'm sure and Rach you know your always welcome here. No matter what time of the year it is"

"Thanks Mon. Love ya"

"Love ya too" Monica replied as the girls hugged each other tightly.

*30 minutes later*

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here tonight" Rachel said again as Jack and Judy sat down opposite Monica and Rachel.

"Rachel, you know your welcome to stay here anytime you want" Jack replied.

"I wonder where Ross and Chandler are?" Judy questioned and as if right on cue the door flew open and Ross and Chandler burst in.

* * *

Hey Everyone :)

What Do You All Think Of The Start Of My Friends Fanfic? This Is Actually My 4th Friends Fanfic. The Other 3 Are Posted On Wattpad Under The Username meganlucy26 So Feel Free To Go And Read Them But I Probably Will Post At Least One Of Them On Here Anyway :)

Okay I'm Rambling Now So The More Reviews I Get The Quicker I Will Update ;)

Megan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys So I Just Wanted To Say That I Don't Own Friends Or The Characters But The Storyline Is Mine. And Just A Quick Notice This Is Rated T For Some Of The Language And Content In Some Chapters. Please R&R!

* * *

"Hi..." Ross sighed unhappily.

"We're sorry we're late" Chandler gasped as he tried to get his breath back.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Judy asked as Ross and Chandler sat down.

"Carol dumped me" Ross sighed.

"What why?" Jack asked.

"She's a lesbian!" Chandler burst out laughing along with Monica and Rachel.

"She's a what?" Judy asked shocked.

"A lesbian. Carols a lesbian. She broke up with me so she could be with her other lesbian friend Susan" Ross sighed as he sent a menacing glare at Chandler, Monica and Rachel.

"But why were you late?" Jack asked.

"We set out later than expected cause of Carols news and we were driving down the highway and the car cutout so we had to walk. We got to the end of the road when some dog started chasing us so we ran the rest of the way" Ross sighed as Chandler recovered from his laughing fit.

"What did the dog look like?" Monica laughed still getting over Carols news as Jack and Judy walked back into the kitchen.

"It was like some little furry one with a funny looking face" Ross replied.

"Did it have a big patch on its back?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah..."

"That was Patch. Next doors new dog. He wouldn't of hurt you he just likes to play" Monica laughed.

"Well we weren't taking any risks!" Ross shouted.

"God chill Ross" Rachel laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Ross questioned.

"Barry dumped me for my sister Amy and I can't face going home so Mon and your parents have invited me to stay, if that's okay with you?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah whatever" Ross sighed.

*After Tea*

"So son how's the studying going?" Jack asked as Chandler and Monica shared an awkward look, as Monica still hadn't got the chance to apologise for cutting the tip of his pinky toe off and turning up at the hospital with a carrot instead.

"It's going okay I suppose" Ross asked gazing at Rachel who was sitting opposite him at the table.

"And what are you gunna do about Carol?" Judy asked.

"There's nothing I can do. I can't exactly make her change her sexuality" Ross replied still staring at Rachel.

"Yeah you just have to except it" Rachel said as her phone vibrated. She reached in her pocket and flipped it open. She stared at the screen as tears formed in her eyes.

"Rach, are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Amy just text me saying she thinks she suits Barry more than me" Rachel cried.

"Just don't listen to her" Monica replied.

"Aw Rachel. Come here sweetheart" Jack said as he hugged Rachel

"Typical" Monica muttered.

"What?" Judy asked as she continued to talk to Ross.

"Nothing. I'm going to my room. I don't feel to good" Monica replied as she stood up and ran up the stairs without another word.

*Half an hour later*

"Knock knock" Chandler said as he stood in the doorway of Monica's bedroom.

"Hey" Monica replied.

"Hey I was just about to go for a walk and wondered if you wanted to come with?" Chandler questioned as he edged further into her bedroom.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you on the porch in a few minutes" Monica replied.

"Okay" Chandler said as he walked back out of Monica's bedroom.

Monica remained seated on the bed, thoughts rushing through her head. She and Chandler hadn't been alone together since the incident at thanksgiving. She was so sorry but never had the chance to probably apologise. Her head was telling her to just go on the walk and apologise to Chandler but her heart was saying something else. Ever since she met Chandler she thought he was quite funny and really cute but since Chandler called her fat she hasn't let herself think about taking things further.

Snapping out of her trance Monica grabbed her coat from her wardrobe, pulled it on. She applied another coat of lipgloss before wrapping her scarf around her neck and tip-toeing down the stairs.

She peered into the dining room where her parents were still tidying up while Ross and Rachel sat together at the table talking. Monica couldn't help stifle a giggle. Ross had had a crush on Rachel since like 9th grade and lately Rachel had started realising she'd got feelings for him too. Ignoring her brother and best friend she walked towards the front door and slowly pulled it open and closed it softly behind her.

Chandler was standing on the porch waiting for her. "Hey so you feeling better?" Chandler asked.

"I didn't feel ill in the first place just needed an excuse to get away" Monica replied as they walked down the path away from the house.

"Why did you need to get away?"

"If its not bad enough my parents favouring Ross over me but sometimes they act like they favour Rachel over me as well"

"They don't. They just care about Rachel and want to make sure she's okay"

"I suppose it's just me being jealous"

"I'd be upset if I were you to I suppose" Chandler replied as they reached a park at the end of the road.

"Anyway I suppose I was going to have to do this eventually but I'm really sorry about what happened thanksgiving" Monica said as they stood underneath a street light.

"Look all that's in the past. It was an accident that's all" Chandler replied "I got you a present" he said as he pulled a velvet box out his pocket and handed it to her.

"Now you've made me feel bad cause I didn't get you anything" she said as she took the present off Chandler.

"I wasn't expecting you too." Chandler replied as Monica opened the box and gasped at the contents.

"Chandler! It's gorgeous!" Monica said as she stared at the silver, heart shaped pendant.

"Just like you" Chandler replied "Here let me put it on" he unraveled Monica's scarf from around her neck and removed the necklace from the box. He span her around and placed the necklace around her neck, fastening it in place. He pulled her hair out from underneath it and slowly tucked it behind her ear.

"Perfect" Chandler stated.

"Thank you so much I love it" Monica cried as she wrapped her scarf back around her neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. She pulled away as their eyes locked together.

"Your welcome" Chandler whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and placed his forehead on hers. Her tiny, cold, red nose touching his.

"Chandler?" Monica whispered.

"What?" Chandler replied.

"Please just kiss me" Monica whispered and before she knew it he'd leaned in and was passionately kissing her lips.

* * *

So What Did You All Think Of Chapter 2? Please Review Like Some Of You Did In The Last Chapter I Really Appreciate It :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys So I Just Wanted To Thank The Few People Who Reviewed The First 2 Chapters. I Teally Appreciate It. Anyway Please R&R :)

* * *

The snow began to fall again as Monica and Chandler passionately kissed under the glistening light coming from the street lamp. Monica wrapped her arms around Chandlers neck pulling him closer, while he placed his hands on her hips slowly moving them up and down. Their tongues exploring each others mouths. They eventually broke apart needing to breath.

"Your a great kisser" Monica sighed as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Your not so bad yourself" Chandler laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"We should head back before someone notices we've gone" Monica sighed wanting to spend more time with Chandler.

"I suppose, maybe we can do this again tomorrow" Chandler replied as they began to head back down the road hand in hand.

"I'd like that" Monica replied.

"Good. Listen Mon, I like you a lot. I have since I first met you last year" Chandler said.

"I like you too" Monica replied. She wanted to ask him why he called her fat but she didn't want to wreck the moment. "But, I don't think we should say anything to my parents or Ross"

"Yeah I agree. Will you tell Rachel?"

"I tell her everything and besides if something happens she can cover for us"

"I guess" Chandler sighed.

"Don't you want me to tell her?" Monica questioned as they reached the house.

"I just think it would be nice if this was our little secret" Chandler replied as they climbed over the back fence and snuck into the back garden.

"She'll find out anyway" Monica said.

"How?"

"She'll probably suspect something when she finds us in my room" Monica replied as they stood on the back porch.

"She might well do" Chandler winked as they silently crept inside.

Jack, Judy, Ross and Rachel were all still sitting in the dining room, now tidy after they'd cleaned everything up, talking. Monica and Chandler crept past the door and tiptoed up the stairs and into Monica's room. Monica slowly shut the door behind them and hung her coat up in her wardrobe before turning to Chandler who was sitting on her bed.

"Aren't you gunna take your coat off?" Monica questioned.

"Sure" Chandler replied as he removed his coat and threw it onto the armchair in the corner.

Without thinking Monica ran towards the bed and knelt in front of Chandler. He joined her on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer before finally kissing her soft lips. He ran his hands up and down her sides making her shiver.

"Chandler?" Monica whispered as she pulled away.

"What?" He whispered back as they both lay back down on the bed.

"Never mind" Monica replied as she climbed on top of him and locked their lips together once more.

"Sure?" Chandler replied and Monica just nodded.

As each second passed by the kiss grew more and more passionate as they explored every inch of each others mouths. Monica removed her hands from round the back of Chandlers neck and moved them down onto his chest. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, their lips still locked together.

"Mon, are you sure? Cause we don't have to if you don't want to" Chandler whispered as he broke their kiss and stared into her crystal, blue eyes.

"I'm sure" Monica whispered back as their lips met once more. Chandler slowly moved his hands up the back of her t-shirt supporting her as he rolled her over and climbed on top of her causing her to smile excitedly.

They continued to kiss passionately, lying on top of each other when they heard someone bounding up the stairs. Their lips slowly moved apart as they both turned to stare at the door. They listened closely as the footsteps grew closer.

"Mon? It's me! Are you okay?" Rachel shouted from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh Rach thank god it's you!" Monica sighed in relief as Rachel opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed.

"Shut up!" Monica whispered harshly as Chandler climbed off her and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed as he began to button up his shirt.

"Sorry!" Rachel whispered as she closed the door "So what happened here?" She laughed.

"I'm gunna go. Night Rach. Night Mon" Chandler said as he placed a kiss on Monica's cheek, grabbed his coat and walked out the room.

"So...?" Rachel questioned excitedly as she sat down next to Monica.

"What?" Monica replied.

"Come on spill!"

"Fine. Chandler came in here and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. So I did and we walked down to the park at the end of the road. He gave me this necklace as a Christmas present" Monica said as Rachel admired the silver necklace hanging around her neck "Well anyway we ended up kissing and we sort of ended up back in here"

"So are you 2 together?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to be?"

"I think I do" Monica replied as a huge grin spread across her face.

*The Hallway*

Chandler walked out of Monica's room leaving her and Rachel alone to talk. He quietly closed the door behind him and started to walk away.

"Chandler?" A stern voice said from behind him.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! Who's The Mystery Voice Going To Be? Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter! And Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler stood for a few seconds figuring out what to do.

"Chandler!" Ross shouted again as Chandler slowly turned to face him "Dude what are you doing?"

"Listen its not what it looks like" Chandler replied realising only half his shirt was buttoned up.

"Oh I think it does!" Ross shouted as Rachel and Monica appeared from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Rachel questioned.

"Get out!" Ross shouted, pointing at Chandler.

Chandler didn't argue, just turned around and walked into the guest bedroom.

"Ross! You can't do this!" Monica screamed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Monica, you're my little sister and Chandlers my best friend! I don't have a choice!" Ross replied as Chandler returned from the guest bedroom carrying his rucksack.

"Ross please. I have no where to go" Chandler begged.

"I don't care! Go back to college! Go to your moms. Just get out!" Ross shouted angrily as Jack and Judy appeared from downstairs.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Judy questioned not paying any attention to Monica crying on Rachel's shoulder.

"I found Chandler coming out of Monica's room. Half dressed!" Ross shouted.

"What?" Jack shouted giving Chandler a harsh glare.

"Ross come on its Christmas Eve" Rachel said pleadingly.

"No! I don't care! Chandler get out! Now!" Ross shouted.

"No! Ross you can't do this!" Monica screamed as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Mon. Just leave it. He's not gunna change his mind" Chandler sighed as he walked towards the top of the stairs.

"No! I can't!" Monica screamed as she ran down the stairs after Chandler followed closely by Jack, Judy, Ross and Rachel.

"Mon, I don't want to come between you and your family. Look everyone I'm really sorry I ruined your Christmas" Chandler said before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"Please! Ross! Mom! Dad! Please!" Monica cried as Rachel comforted her.

"It's Christmas Ross. Your sending your best friend back to college on Christmas Eve" Rachel said.

"He should have thought about that before he went and did it with my sister!" Ross shouted growing angrier my the second.

"Nothing happened!" Monica shouted.

"I don't care!" Ross shouted back "Mom. Dad. Back me up here!"

"Bye Chandler" Jack said as he slowly closed the door leaving Chandler standing in the snow outside on the porch.

"I hate you all!" Monica screamed before she ran back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Ross collapsed onto the sofa burying his head in his hands. Jack and Judy returned to the dining room leaving Rachel standing by the door. She flung the door open and ran down the path after Chandler.

"Chandler! Wait!" Rachel shouted as she caught up with him.

"What?" Chandler sighed.

"Where are you going to go?" Rachel asked as she regained her breath and stopped in front of him.

"Back to college. I have no where else to go" Chandler sighed once more.

"What's the address of the college?" Rachel questioned as she shivered in the cold winter breeze.

"Why?"

"I'll give it to Monica so she can come and see you"

"Okay" Chandler said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a bit of paper and a pencil and started to scribble the address down "Here" he said as he handed the paper to Rachel.

"Thanks" Rachel said.

"Look tell Mon I'm so sorry and I hope I see her soon" Chandler said.

"I will. Just make sure you get back safe and I'll make sure Mons okay" Rachel said.

"I will. Please look after her" Chandler said as he called a cab that was passing by.

"I will. I hope to see you soon" Rachel replied.

"Me too" Chandler said as he climbed into the cab and it pulled away.

Rachel ran back up the path, onto the porch and in through the front door.

"Rach. What did you say to him?" Ross questioned.

Rachel just completely ignored him and carried on walking up the stairs, coming to a stop outside Monica's bedroom door.

"Mon? It's me. Can I come in?" Rachel shouted through the door. When there was no answer she slowly opened the door and walked inside, closing it again behind her. Monica was lying face down on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Mon?" Rachel whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Monica slowly sat up as she wiped her tears. Her mascara was smudged all around her eyes and had left a black smudge on her pillow. Rachel pulled her in for a hug as tears streamed down her face once more.

"Chandler told me to tell you he's sorry" Rachel whispered.

"When?" Monica asked as she lifted her head.

"I went after him. He gave me this too" Rachel said as she handed the small piece of paper to Monica.

"What is it?" Monica asked as she glanced at the paper.

"It's the address to the college, that's where he's going now. I told him you'd go and see him" Rachel replied.

"When?" Monica questioned.

"That's up to you. But whenever or whatever you choose to do I will back you up. All the way"

"Thanks. At least I have you"

"Love ya"

"Love you too" Monica replied as the 2 of them hugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone So I Forgot To Post An Authors Note On The Last Update But Because I Felt Bad Having Not Updated In I Think At Least A Week (Don't Hold Me To It) I Decided To Post 2 Chapters For You Guys :) Hope You Enjoy And Please R&R! :D

* * *

*Later That Night*

"So when are you gunna go and see him?" Rachel questioned as she sat in her pyjamas on Monica's bed.

"Tomorrow" Monica replied as she changed into her pyjamas and took a seat next to Rachel.

"What? But tomorrow's Christmas"

"Exactly! I can't let him spend Christmas alone at college and besides I'm not sitting with my parents and Ross all day after what they've done!"

"I suppose. But how are you gunna get out the house? No way are they gunna let you out after today?"

"Well..."

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel questioned warily raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking, I could get up early and get ready and you could help me get out the house?"

"But they'd find out at breakfast"

"I know that's the whole idea. I'll sneak off to see Chandler and you'll stay here and cover for me!" Monica replied positively.

"But as soon as they realise you're gone they'll be down the college to pick you back up"

"Okay. I haven't told anyone this yet but Nana is giving me her apartment in the city. She said I could move in when I'm ready. So I thought I'd go tell Chandler and we'd go to the city and stay in the apartment until everything's blown over"

"Oh my god! Your Nana's apartment is so cool! And in the city!" Rachel replied "Hang on! So you go swanning off with lover boy and I have to stay here with your parents and Ross covering for you?"

"Please Rach! I'm begging and I was going to ask if you wanted to move into the apartment with me? You know after everything's over? And you know you wanna spend time with Ross anyway!" Monica questioned hopefully.

"Are you serious? And about Ross, shut up!" Rachel asked shocked.

"Only if you stay here and cover for me!" Monica replied.

"Of course I will! I can't believe we're going to actually live together! And in the city!" Rachel squealed.

"Shut up!" Monica sternly whispered as she covered Rachel's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it!" Rachel laughed "Anyway you should put some stuff together to take with you tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right" Monica nodded as she stood up and reached a bag out her wardrobe.

*5:30am Christmas Morning*

"Rachel, wake up" Monica whispered as she sat on her bed beside a peacefully sleeping Rachel.

"What?" Rachel replied still half asleep.

"Come on I have to get moving!" Monica whispered as Rachel sat up.

"Are you dressed already?" Rachel replied squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the lamp on Monica's bedside table.

"Yeah I'm all ready, I've got everything I need" Monica replied.

"Well then lets get moving" Rachel said as she got up out of bed "How are we gunna get downstairs without anyone hearing us?"

"Who said anything about downstairs? I'll climb out the window, onto the tree and drop down to the ground and then you'll throw me my bags and stuff" Monica replied pointing out her window to the large oak tree that she had climbed down many times before to escape her parents.

"Oh okay" Rachel said as she stood up and walked towards the window "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah I got it. Thanks so much for doing this. I owe you one"

"Us moving in together is big enough all ready" Rachel replied.

"I suppose. So keep me updated on what's going on and stuff"

"I will and same goes for you. I'll call you everyday, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine and stay here as long as you want and help yourself to any of my stuff that's actually still in here" Monica laughed as she opened the window.

"Thanks and is it okay if I sort of... You know?"

"Yes, you can go out with Ross. Anyway I gotta get moving. Thanks so much and Merry Christmas"

"No problem and Merry Christmas. Text me when you get there!" Rachel replied as they hugged each other.

"I will" Monica replied as she slowly climbed out the window and onto the nearest branch. She slowly moved along the branch and down the trunk of the tree, eventually reaching the bottom.

"Throw down my bags!" Monica whispered when she was safe on the ground. Rachel reached for Monica's rucksack and slowly dropped it out the window, landing safely in Monica's arms.

"Ready for your purse?" Rachel whispered as she held the bag out the window.

"Yeah, go on" Monica replied as she secured her rucksack on her back. Rachel dropped the bag out the window and it yet again landed safely in Monica's arms.

"Thanks Rach" Monica said.

"No problem. No get moving before someone wakes up!" Rachel replied as she watched Monica make her way out the gate and disappear out of sight. She pulled the window shut and returned to bed, attempting to get some more sleep.

* * *

Just Realised As I Was Looking Through This Chapter That Is Was Kinda Short, In Future I Will Try To Make Them Longer. Please R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone So Here's The Latest Chapter :)

* * *

Monica crept silently out the back gate and down the grass on to the pavement. She began to walk down the road towards the park she had recently visited with Chandler. She knew she was going to get into a lot of trouble for doing all this but she's 19 now and she's capable of taking care of herself.

She reached the park a couple minutes later and pulled out her phone and called for a cab. After anxiously waiting under a streetlight for what must have been 15 minutes- well it is Christmas morning she thought to herself- a cab finally pulled up.

"And where is a gorgeous, young woman like you heading at this time on Christmas morning?" The cab driver asked.

"Can you drive me here please?" Monica replied as she handed the driver the piece of paper with the address written on.

"Sure hop in" The driver replied as Monica climbed into the back seat. The cab pulled away and there was no turning back now. She couldn't wait to see Chandler. They may have only been together for a couple of hours yesterday but those few hours were amazing. She couldn't wait to see Chandlers face when she got there and feel his soft lips on hers.

To say it was 6 o'clock Christmas morning the roads were pretty busy. Monica couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was running away from her parents and her overprotective brother to be with a guy who's toe she cut off about 2 months ago. She couldn't believe Rachel had actually agreed to cover for her and that they were going to live together in the city.

Almost an hour later Monica was deep in thought when the driver knocked her out of her trance "Okay miss we're almost there, do you want me to drop you off in front of the building or on the corner?"

"The corner will be fine thanks" Monica replied as she gathered her bags. The cab pulled up on the corner of the road and Monica clambered out. She slammed the door shut and handed the driver the fare.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas" The driver said.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too. Oh and keep the change" Monica smiled as the driver nodded and pulled away.

Monica picked up her bags and began to walk through the snow, down the street towards the college. She reached the gate and was surprised to see a few people standing around outside- even though they were smoking. She walked in and recalled her way to the main entrance from when she last visited Ross.

She walked through the huge, double doors and towards the front desk, where she was surprised to see an old woman sitting.

"Merry Christmas sweetie and what brings you here so early?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to visit a friend, Chandler Bing?" Monica replied.

"Ah yes Chandler. He might be in a bit of a state though. He was supposed to be spending Christmas with his roommates Ross' family but I was just about to leave yesterday night when he came back and he looked quite upset" The woman replied as she scanned across a list looking for Chandlers name.

"I know. Ross is my brother. They sort of fell out and Ross kicked him out. And it was sort of my fault and I really need to see him" Monica sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise. Anyway follow me Chandlers room is 236"

"It doesn't matter, you didn't know" Monica replied as the woman stood up and started to lead Monica through the building. They continued to walk thought the building passing some people until Monica noticed someone who looked familiar.

"Carol?" Monica questioned.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Carol asked as she broke away from her friends and stood in front of Monica and the woman.

"Well as long as you 2 know each other, Carol could you show this young lady to Chandler Bing's room? Number 236?" The woman asked.

"Yeah sure" Carol replied as the woman walked away "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Chandler" Monica replied as Carol began to lead her down the corridor.

"Oh, I heard what happened"

"How?"

"I saw Chandler last night after he got back. He didn't have anyone else to talk to so he told me everything" Carol replied "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. It's my own fault really and I'm sorry about you and Ross"

"So why are you here so early?" Carol replied completely ignoring Monica's reference to Ross.

"I snuck out. Well with Rachel's help she's staying at our house and she's covering for me"

"But won't they guess you're here?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm gunna go to my Nana's apartment in the city. Oh and please if my parents and Ross turn up please don't tell them I was here" Monica pleaded.

"I won't and are you sure running away is the right way to handle this?" Carol replied as they walked up a few flights of stairs.

"I didn't know what else to do and anyway it's done now" Monica replied as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Here we are" Carol said knocking on the door. At first Chandler didn't answer. "Chandler? It's me, Carol. You have a visiter!" She shouted. They heard footsteps from inside before Chandler appeared at the door.

"Monica?" Chandler questioned as he saw both her and Carol standing at his door.

"I'll leave you 2 to talk. It was nice to see you again Monica" Carol said as she walked back down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Chandler" Monica said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas Mon. But what are you doing here?" Chandler said as he lead her into his room and they both sat down on his bed.

"I snuck out with Rachel's help and got a taxi here so I could see you. I couldn't let you spend Christmas alone" Monica replied as she removed her bags and coat.

"But won't they find out?"

"Yeah that's the whole idea"

"Won't they guess you came here?" Chandler questioned growing extremely confused.

"Yeah that's why I was gunna see if you wanted to spend Christmas with me at my Nana's apartment in the city" Monica replied.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you Mon but I don't wanna cause trouble between you and your family"

"You won't be. They won't even know where we are. So will you come?"

"Course I will and what's in the bags?"

"Just some of my stuff like clean clothes and toiletries"

"Do I need some stuff too?"

"Probably, we don't know how long we might stay there"

"Okay" Chandler replied cheerfully as he pulled a bag out from under his bed.

"You better hurry up so we can get going. The minute they realise I'm missing they're gunna come straight here" Monica said as she watched Chandler pull some clothes out his wardrobe.

"It won't take me long. Do you know how to get from here to the apartment cause we could take my car if you do?"

"I knew there was something I'd forgot, we'll just have to get a cab"

"Whatever. Please tell me you know the address" Chandler laughed.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid!" Monica replied.

"Okay I think that's about all I need" Chandler said as he zipped his bag shut.

"Lets get going then. I'll call a cab on the way down" Monica replied as they'd walked out the room hand in hand.

* * *

So What Did You All Think Please R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

Monica and Chandler had been in the cab for at least 45 minutes now. They were stuck in traffic just outside the city.

"So what made you want to come and see me?" Chandler asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I couldn't let you spend Christmas by yourself and after last night I realised I couldn't live without you in my life" Monica replied not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah look I'm really sorry about last night" Chandler replied.

"It's not your fault. Anyway why was everyone staring at us when we came out your room?"

"Its not very often that everyone sees me walking around hand in hand with a really hot girl" Chandler replied "Who am I kidding? I've never been caught hand in hand with a really hot girl. Ever!" He laughed.

"You really think I'm hot?" Monica asked finally looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" Chandler whispered shyly "I always have and I always will" he said as he placed his lips on hers.

A little less than half an hour later they finally arrived at the apartment. They clambered out the cab and received their bags from the trunk. Chandler payed the driver and then he drove off down the snow covered New York streets.

"Nice place" Chandler commented as they stood on the pavement gazing up at the buildings.

"I know. I love it here. Any chance I get I always drive down here just to see Nana and get a coffee" Monica replied pointing at the coffee shop in front of them.

"Central Perk" Chandler nodded "Shame it isn't open I could really drink a coffee right now"

"Me too. Lets go up to the apartment and see if my Nana left any food behind" Monica said as she led Chandler through the door and up the several flights of stairs until they reached the door of apartment 20.

"How did your Nana walk up 5 flights of stairs everyday?" Chandler panted.

"That's why she's giving the place to me and Rachel she got tired of walking up and down the stairs everyday" Monica laughed.

"Maybe I should get an apartment in the city too" Chandler said.

"What about college?"

"I could quit, it's not as if I'm gunna graduate anyway" Chandler laughed as Monica began to dig through her bag looking for the keys.

"But then it would be harder for you to get a job" Monica replied.

"I suppose but if I stayed that means I'd have to be away from you" Chandler said.

"We've been seeing each other for a day and you're already fretting" Monica laughed as she finally found the keys and opened the door.

"Wow! This place is amazing. A bit feminine- but amazing!" Chandler laughed.

"Isn't it. I can't wait to actually live here probably" Monica said as she put her bags down on the table.

"Does your Nana know we're here?" Chandler asked panicking.

"Yeah, I called her in the cab this morning. And don't worry she's keeping the secret" Monica laughed "It's cute when you get all panicky"

"Aren't I cute all the time?" Chandler questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are!" Monica laughed "Just cuter when you panic"

"I think you're cute all the time" Chandler laughed as he closed the gab between them.

"Not now" Monica laughed "Later. We have to unpack now and I thought you wanted some coffee?"

"I do but I'd rather have you" Chandler replied.

"I'm serious come and unpack with me" she said as she dragged him and their bags into the bedroom closest to the balcony.

* * *

Please R&R Everyone :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you texting?" Chandler asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Rachel. I text her this morning when I arrived at the college but she only just replied" Monica said as she put down her phone and continued to unpack her stuff.

"What did she say?" Chandler asked as he sat down on the bed, not taking his eyes of her.

"They've just got up but they haven't noticed I'm gone yet they think I'm just sleeping"

"Is she gunna text you when they realise?"

"Yeah we both said we'd keep each other updated" Monica replied as she finished unpacking her things and sat down next to Chandler.

"So have you both finished college already?"

"Yeah we only took one course each but now we're both moving to the city so I think I might take a few cooking courses at NYU"

"That's smart thinking, I've been offered a job at some company here in the city but I haven't decided whether to take it or not"

"You should take it, you know not as a permanent thing but just until you find your ideal job and then you could get an apartment near me and Rach" Monica smiled.

"Why are you so smart?" Chandler laughed.

"I don't know. I always thought of Ross as the smart one"

"He is smart but so are you. Well he acts smart but I'm starting to doubt he actually is"

"Why? What's he done!?" Monica asked eagerly.

"Well you know how we've both been at college for 3 years now and he took 4 courses"

"Yeah. How many courses did you take?"

"I took 2 but I failed them both first time round so I'm having to redo them now. Anyway Ross has been really distracted lately because of spending time with Carol and everything and he's not doing as well as everyone expects him too" Chandler replied.

"So what's he gunna do about it?"

"He's keeping it from your parents and is going to ask whether he can drop one course or maybe even 2"

"I never thought of Ross as the kind of college guy who goes out, gets a girl and abandons his studies"

"Me neither but he's proved us both wrong. Anyway if your Nana gave you this apartment why are you still living with your parents?"

"It's closer to Rachel because if I'd have asked her before she split up with Barry then she wouldn't have moved with me cause of him and I'd have lost my best friend"

"Oh, smart thinking yet again"

"I suppose but she never loved Barry anyway. She may have said she does but deep down she doesn't, she loves someone else"

"Who? Who?"

"Ross"

"Serious, Ross loves her too you can tell by the way they act around each other"

"Yeah before I left she asked me whether she could make a move on Ross"

"What did you say?"

"Yeah because if I've given Ross permission to date Rachel then he might give me permission to date you" Monica smiled.

"Would you listen to him anyway?" Chandler whispered.

"No" Monica giggled as Chandler began to place kisses down her neck. She buried her fingers in his chestnut, brown hair as he continued to kiss her softly before making his way back up to her lips and slowly placing his on hers. The kiss grew more and more passionate as they began to undress each other until they were both sitting in their underwear.

"We don't have to do this you know" Chandler whispered in her ear "We can just sit and talk"

"No I want to its just..." She hesitated before continuing "I'm kinda new to this"

"Don't worry babe you're in good hands" Chandler continued as he removed her bra and admired her breasts before cupping them in his hands causing Monica to let out a soft moan. His hands slowly made their way down her stomach before reaching the top of her underwear and slowly pulling them down as she wriggled out of them leaving her lying completely naked underneath him. He continued to kiss her neck as she moved her hands down his torso until she reached his boxers and started to remove them.

"Wait" Chandler said as he climbed off her and reached for his bag pulling out a condom and rolling it on "Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself once again on top of her.

"Yeah" Monica sighed as she looked into his deep, blue eyes before letting out another soft moan and allowing Chandler to carry her away.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Thank you" Monica whispered in Chandlers ear as they lay on the bed as the sun shone in through the window.

"No problem babe. Anytime" Chandler replied just as Monica's phone began to ring.

"I gotta answer it it's Rachel" Monica said as she glanced at the screen.

"Sure we'll finish this in a bit" Chandler smiled as he grabbed his boxers off the floor, pulled them on and retreated to the living room.

"Hey Rach" Monica said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mon just thought I'd call since you never answered my text" Rachel said.

"Sorry we were busy with... things" Monica made up an excuse.

"You're lying! I can tell when you lie!"

"Shut up!"

"You had sex didn't you!?"

"Yes" Monica sighed.

"Well act a little more excited you're no longer a virgin! So how was it?"

"Rach! That's between me and him!"

"Tell me when I see you next?!" Rachel begged.

"Fine but only because you told me about your first time!"

"YAY! Love you!"

"Love you too. Anyway what's happening?"

"Well I text you to say they'd found out you were missing and Ross, the smart arse he is, guessed you were with Chandler"

"So, then what happened?"

"I was forced to go with them and then we drove to the college and that's where we are now. They've just gone inside to find you and Chandler and I'm sitting in the car waiting for them to realise neither of you are there and you've run away" Rachel laughed.

"Sounds entertaining" Monica giggled.

"Wait! I gotta go! I can see your parents and Ross running towards the car!" Rachel began to panic.

"Rach just stay calm and whatever you do make sure they don't call the police cause then we're in even more trouble"

"I will but why would they call the police? Mon you're 19 and he's 21, I think your capable of living by yourself. Anyway I'll call again later. Have fun! Love you! Bye!" Rachel shouted down the phone before she hung up.

"Love you too. Bye!" Monica managed to get in. She grabbed her panties off the floor and then put Chandlers shirt on over the top of them before walking out the bedroom.

"What did-" Chandler went to say but stopped mid sentence when he saw Monica standing in his shirt.

"You're gunna need to buy a new shirt. This ones mine" Monica giggled as Chandler pulled her down onto the sofa and sat her on his lap.

"Suits you better than me" Chandler smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks" Monica smiled shyly.

"So what did Rachel say?"

"She text me earlier but I didn't hear it so she called to see if we were alright"

"Guessing she worked out what we were doing by the way you were shouting down the phone at her" Chandler laughed as Monica began to blush.

"Yeah, anyway they've found out I'm missing and when she hung up she'd just seen Ross and my parents running towards the car obviously realising that you were missing too"

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"I'm sure. Do you want something to eat?"

"If you're doing something"

"I think we have enough ingredients for pancakes, we'll just have to go shopping tomorrow to stock up on food and other stuff"

"Pancakes it is then. Do you want any help?"

"No it's okay, I'll sort it" Monica smiled as she kissed him then walked into the kitchen and reached out all the ingredients, the whole time Chandler watching her.

* * *

Hi Guys So I've Never Wrote Anything Like This Before So I Hope I Did It Justice :) Please Let Me Know What You All Think 3


	9. Chapter 9

"Rachel!" Ross shouted as he reached the car.

"What?" Rachel asked as she put her phone away.

"I know you know where they are now please tell me so I can go get them!" Ross replied.

"Ross I've told you I can't tell you and don't you think Monica's responsible enough to cope by herself" Rachel replied.

"She's my little sister! I care about her and I know what Chandlers like!" Ross shouted back as he climbed back in the the car next to her.

"Rachel, please. We're worried about her" Judy said as she climbed into the passenger seat and Jack climbed into the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry, I promised both Monica and Chandler but I just spoke to Mon and they are both fine there's no need to panic, she's 19 years old" Rachel replied.

"Ross call Chandler and see what he says" Judy suggested as Jack pulled away.

"Okay but I do think Rach has a point she's 19 and we all know what Monica's like, she could have lived by herself when she was 10 and would have been fine" Ross replied as he reached for his phone and dialled Chandlers number.

"I know, I can trust Monica it's Chandler I can't trust" Jack added.

"And after what happened last night, god forbid what they are doing now" Judy sighed.

*Apartment 20- Monica And Chandler*

"Do you think they'll be mad at me?" Monica asked as they continued to sit on the sofa.

"I think they'll be more mad at me rather than you" Chandler laughed as he placed his lips on hers once more. The kiss once again grew more passionate as Monica dug her fingers into Chandlers hair.

"Bedroom?" Monica suggested as Chandler began to unbutton his shirt Monica was still wearing.

"Yep" Chandler nodded as he stood up and carried Monica in his arms into 'their' bedroom "Lets hope when we go shopping tomorrow that they won't have sold all the condoms over Christmas!" He joked as he placed kisses down her neck and across her breasts. All of a sudden his phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Monica asked as Chandler peered at his phone lying on the bedside table.

"Ross" Chandler replied a little shocked.

"Answer it. See what he wants" Monica replied as Chandler grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Chandler said down the phone.

"Chandler! Where the fuck are you and what are you doing with Monica!?" Ross shouted.

"Ross for god sake go easy on him!" Rachel was heard faintly saying in the background.

"Look dude, I'm sorry it came down to this but I care a lot about your sister and I swear on our friendship I would never let anything happen to her" Chandler replied.

"You're so sweet" Monica said as she listened to their conversation.

"Whatever Chandler but at this moment in time we don't have that much of a friendship to swear on" Ross sighed.

"Look Ross I truly am sorry but after last night I haven't stopped thinking about Monica and to be honest she's the only good thing in my life at the moment" Chandler replied as Monica kissed him softly.

"So are you 2 officially like together?' Ross struggled to get out.

"I'm sorry Ross but I think we are" Chandler smiled.

"Can you... erm... put Monica on please?" Ross asked.

"Yeah she's right here" Chandler replied as he handed the phone to Monica "He wants to talk to you"

"Okay..." Monica said nervously "Hey Ross, what's up?"

"Don't come all innocent with me Mon! Please just tell me where you are!" Ross begged.

"Ross-" Monica went to answer.

"Mon, come on please I'm begging you here!" Ross interrupted.

"Ross-"

"Please just come home and forget about all this shit with Chandler. He's my best friend and you're my baby sister-" Ross continued.

"Ross for god sake! Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Monica screamed.

"Mon please" Ross continued to beg.

"Ross! I've had the decency to talk to you after what you did last night and now you're just pushing your look. I'm 19 years old for god sake I'm quite capable of living by myself. I have everything I need and I have Chandler. So no, I won't tell you where we are nor will I come home and forget about Chandler because I care way to fucking much about him! Chandler and Rach are the only 2 people in my life right now that actually understand my decisions and don't want to stand in the way of my happiness! Tell Rachel I'll call her later and don't bother calling back cause we won't answer. Oh and by the way I just thought I'd let you dwell on this I lost my virginity before you!" Monica shouted as she slammed down the phone.

"I can't believe you just told him that!" Chandler laughed as they both lay back down on the bed.

"Yeah well he'd find out eventually anyway but I totally wish I'd have been there to see his face!" Monica laughed.

"I can just imagine it now!" Chandler replied "But you do realise he's probably told your parents?"

"Yeah I don't really care though. It would have happened sooner or later between us anyway"

"I suppose so you wanna go again?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Monica questioned as she allowed Chandler to climb back on top of her.

*The Gellers Car: Jack, Judy, Ross & Rachel*

"Ross? What did they say?" Judy asked her son who had been silent for the past few minutes after putting down the phone.

"They wouldn't tell me where they were and then Monica started shouting about how she's 19 years old and can live by herself and that Chandler and Rach were the only 2 people in her life that weren't trying to wreck her happiness. She kept saying how much she cared about Chandler and that he cared so much about her too" Ross sighed.

"This time yesterday she hated him though" Judy sighed.

"Yeah well things can change" Rachel sighed.

"You haven't heard all of it yet" Ross mumbled but only Rachel heard him.

*An Hour Later*

Neither Ross or Rachel spoke for the rest of the journey back to the house and when they did occasionally speak it was to answer one of Judy's questions about Monica's whereabouts. When they got back to the house everyone clambered out the car. Jack and Judy went into the kitchen to start Christmas dinner, even though Monica was supposed to be cooking it, while Ross and Rachel went upstairs.

"What else did Monica say that you didn't want to tell your parents?" Rachel asked as she stood in the doorway to Ross' room and watched him lie down on his bed.

"Why do you care?" Ross asked.

"Look Ross I can see it's bothering you, so whatever she told you must have been important"

"She told me... erm... she..." Ross hesitated.

"Come on Ross. You can tell me" Rachel encouraged as she sat down next to him.

"Before she hung up the phone she told me that they'd... they'd... had sex. She was bragging that she'd lost her virginity before me" Ross sighed.

"Oh I knew about the sex thing but you haven't lost your virginity yet?"

"No"

"I lost mine when I was 15 to Chip"

"Not making me feel any better Rach"

"Sorry, so why didn't you just do it with Carol?"

"There was never a right moment you know?"

"Not really why wait for a moment just pounce"

"I'm not really a pouncing type of guy"

"So what type of guy are you?" Rachel questioned.

"I just want to wait for the right girl. I want it to be special and totally in the moment, just me and her"

"Do you think you've met her?"

"Sometimes I do but I'm not sure if she likes me back"

"Whoever she is she's really lucky to have you as her secret admirer"

"Yeah" Ross sighed "I just wish I knew if she liked me too"

"You should just tell her" Rachel smiled as she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his.

"I don't... I don't know" Ross replied as their eyes locked together.

"Just say it" Rachel whispered, their lips were now only a few centimetres apart.

"It's you Rach" Ross sighed.

"Really?" Rachel asked trying to act shocked even though she knew it anyway.

"Yeah, it's always been you Rach" Ross replied.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I've sort of had a crush on you for a while now"

"Why didn't you say?"

"I couldn't" Rachel looked away "You were with Carol and you were happy, I didn't want to ruin that for you"

"Well now I'm not" Ross whispered as he moved his hands up to Rachel's face and pushed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

*Apartment 20- A Few Hours Later*

"My Mom is Nora Bing!" Chandler stated as he and Monica sat on the bed, facing each other while discussing their lives.

"Oh my god! Seriously your Mom is Nora Bing?! The erotic novelist?!" Monica replied taken aback by Chandlers confession.

"Yep, have you read her books?"

"No! Rachel has read all of them though"

"Oh my god! Obsessive!" Chandler laughed.

"I know right, but from what she tells me your Moms books are really good" Monica replied.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not..." Chandler mused.

"Okay my turn again... I got it! This one time when I was younger and still fat I got sent to my room without any dinner and I was so hungry I ate the pasta from off my jewellery box!" Monica laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, but none of my stories even compare to yours"

"And I'm not denying that" Chandler laughed, after a few minutes of silence he continued "I have another one but you have to swear you will never tell anyone"

"I swear, please tell me" Monica pouted.

"Okay, I have a third nipple" Chandler muttered.

"Oh my god! Let me see!" Monica shouted as she dived on top of him and stared at his bare chest "What does it do?" She questioned.

"Nothing, it's completely useless" Chandler replied.

"How did I not notice before?"

"We were to busy doing other stuff" Chandler stated "Anyway come on your turn"

"I can't think of anything else!" Monica whined.

"Come on! There's got to be something!"

"Nope. That's about everything to be honest. But it do have to say this is one of my favourite Christmases ever" Monica said as she fiddled with the silver heart still hanging round her neck.

"It's one of my favourites too" Chandler smiled as he placed his lips gently on hers.

"I want to show you something" Monica said as she broke the kiss and scrambled off the bed, pulling Chandler with her.

"Where are we going?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Just put some warm clothes on" Monica replied as she buttoned up the front of Chandlers shirt that she was once again wearing and pulled on her pyjama pants.

"Okay... But why?" Chandler questioned as he pulled on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants.

"You'll see" Monica smiled as they both finished changing and began to put on their shoes. Once they were both ready Monica grabbed Chandlers hand and led him out the apartment and into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Chandler asked "And aren't you going to lock the door?"

"You'll see!" Monica stated again "And no one in this building locks their doors anyway and besides in the 19 years I've been alive and visited Nana I never saw her lock that door once"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yes! Come on before anyone sees us looking like a pair of tramps roaming the building" Monica laughed as she pulled Chandler up a flight of stairs and onto the next floor with a few more apartments. They walked to the end of the hall where Monica opened, what looked like a fire escape, and led Chandler up another flight of stairs and out onto the snowy rooftop.

"Wow!" Chandler muttered as they stepped out into the snow and towards the edge of the roof, staring out over the Manhattan skyline.

"I come up here to get away from everything else. This one time I came to visit Nana but she wasn't home so I came up here and ended up falling asleep. I slept up here the whole night" Monica laughed "This has to be one of my favourite places" she sighed.

"I think it's one of mine to. It's so... surreal looking out over everything"

"It's nicer this time of year because it goes dark earlier"

"It feels some what magical" Chandler smiled as he wrapped his arms around Monica's waist. They remained in silence for what seemed like forever, admiring the crisp, night sky and the towering buildings above them.

Chandler could feel Monica shivering as the wind continued to blow against them, he turned her around in his arms and held her close to him. She melted at his touch and lay her head on his chest listening to his slow but comforting heartbeat. Neither of their lives had ever really been normal but as they stood on the roof top of an apartment complex on Bedford Street deep in the heart of the Village, they finally witnessed that slight sense of normality. In each others arms.

"Aww!" Someone commented from behind them breaking their peaceful silence and causing both Monica and Chandler to break away from each other and turn to face the door where 2 people stood.

"Thanks" Monica muttered back unsure of what to say.

"You 2 are so cute!" The blonde girl, who looked around the same age as them, commented as Monica and Chandler shared an awkward glance.

"Pheebs leave them alone. Sorry about my girlfriend, anyway I'm Joey and this is my girlfriend Phoebe" The brown haired boy who claimed his name was Joey said.

"It's fine and I'm Chandler and this is Monica" Chandler said as he shook Joeys hand.

"So how long have you lived in the building?" Joey asked.

"It's kind of complicated" Monica stated.

"We're kinda in hiding" Chandler added.

"Like from the police?" Phoebe asked.

"No, from my parents and brother" Monica laughed amused by Phoebes statement.

"So what apartment are you in?" Joey asked.

"20" Monica replied.

"That's so cool I live in apartment 19 right across the hall" Joey stated "Hang on you must be the granddaughter Nana was on about"

"Yeah, that's me" Monica smiled as she shivered in the wind once more.

"It's kind of cold so why don't we head back downstairs?" Chandler suggested.

"Yeah okay, you 2 can come if you want" Monica offered.

"That would be nice" Phoebe smiled "It gets a bit boring just the 2 of us you know"

"Right come on then" Chandler replied as they all walked down the stairs and back down to their floor.

"Hey, I got some beer across the hall you want me to get some?" Joey asked as they stood in the hall.

"I can't drink I'm only 19" Monica said.

"I've been drinking since I was 14, come on 1 drink won't hurt" Phoebe said as Joey walked into apartment 19 and returned a few seconds later with 4 beers.

"I don't know..." Monica said.

"Come on Mon, please it's Christmas" Chandler begged.

"Fine" Monica let in as they walked into apartment 20 and sat around the coffee table. Joey and Phoebe on the couch and Chandler sitting on the armchair with Monica on his lap.

"So how old are you 2?" Chandler asked as they all got settled.

"I'm 21" Phoebe stated.

"Same what about you Joey?" Chandler asked.

"I'm 20" Joey replied.

"So you shouldn't be drinking this shit either!" Monica stated as she winced at the tasted of the beer.

"I'm 21 on January 9th though so I'm not that far away" Joey replied.

"You're still under age!" Monica answered back.

"Is she always this up tight!?" Joey asked Chandler.

"I really don't think I'm qualified to answer that" Chandler replied partly because he really didn't know what to answer and partly because even if he did say something he knew Monica would flip.

"Anyway, come on tell us why you're on the run!" Phoebe interrupted excitedly.

"Okay so my older brother, Ross and Chandler are roommates in college. On Thanksgiving I accidentally cut Chandlers pinky toe off..." Monica trailed off.

"Oh my god! Seriously!?" Phoebe and Joey chorused.

"Yeah, well anyway yesterday Ross and Chandler got back from college and were spending Christmas with me, mine and Ross' parents and my best friend Rachel at our house. We ended up going for a walk, kissing and then ended up back in my bedroom" Monica said a few tears appearing in her eyes at the thought of what had happened the previous day.

"Nothing to extreme happened because Rachel walked in on us so I left not realising half my shirt was undone and as I came out Mon's room Ross saw me and kicked me out. I woke up this morning and then Mon turned up at mine and Ross' shared dorm. She explained about her Nana's apartment so that's why we came here. Rachel knows where we are but Ross and their parents don't" Chandler concluded neither he or Monica knowing why they had invited 2 strangers back to the apartment and were now opening up to them about the events that had happened previously in their lives.

"Wow, what a bum Christmas" Phoebe said as she handed Monica a tissue from her bag.

"Tell me about it. Anyway why aren't you 2 spending Christmas with your family's?" Monica asked.

"All my family live in Queens and Pheebs doesn't have that much of a family" Joey replied.

"Oh I'm sorry" Monica said.

"It doesn't matter, I never really had a family. My Dad walked out on me, my Mom and my twin sister Ursula when I was a few months old, my Mom killed herself 7 years ago to the day and I ran away and ended up living on the streets until about a year ago- when I met Joey and found my grandmother who I now live with, and I have no idea whether Ursula is dead or alive" Phoebe stated.

"Wow, and I thought I had a hard childhood" Chandler said.

*Hours Later*

It was now around 10:30 and the 4 new found friends were still sitting in Monica's apartment getting to know each other.

"Yeah so I play guitar downstairs in the coffee house to make money and I just graduated at NYU and am now a fully licensed masseuse" Phoebe said.

"I'd love to hear some of your music" Chandler said.

"I'm actually playing down their tomorrow, you could come and listen and we could hang out later" Phoebe suggested.

"We have to go shopping for groceries but we could come later on" Monica replied as she let out a yawn.

"Great!" Phoebe cheered.

"Right come on Pheebs, lets go they've had a long day and I'm getting tired anyway" Joey said as he stood up and offered Phoebe his hand.

"Alright, thanks guys for inviting us over it was nice meeting you both. Oh and Merry Christmas!" Phoebe said as she hugged both Monica and Chandler and followed Joey to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow then and Merry Christmas to you too" Monica smiled as she and Chandler watched Phoebe and Joey walk in to apartment 19 before she put the chain on the door.

"They seem nice" Chandler commented.

"Yeah" Monica replied "You wanna have some fun or go straight to sleep?"

"And what kind of fun do you have in mind?" Chandler questioned raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Oh I think you know" Monica whispered as their lips smashed together and she dragged Chandler into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

*The Following Morning*

Chandler awoke to the sun shining through the window on the far wall. His gaze fell onto the nightstand on Monica's side and onto the small digital clock that displayed 9:02. His gaze then lowered to Monica curled up next to him. Her raven, black hair fanning out onto the pillow and slightly onto his bare chest and shoulder. Her lips slightly parted and her bare chest rising and falling as she slept. She looked so beautiful even this early during the day, he thought to himself.

He'd never woken up with such a gorgeous girl next to him. She was perfect and at that precise moment in time she was his but could he hold onto her? After a few minutes Monica started to stir in his arms. Her eyelids slowly flickering open to reveal her crystal, blue eyes.

"Morning babe" Chandler whispered into her hair. Never had he called a girl babe either, but with Monica it just came naturally.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She mumbled as her eyes closed again.

"Maybe..." Chandler replied as he lent down and softly kissed both her eyelids causing them both to open immediately.

"What time is it?" Monica asked still half asleep.

"Almost 10 past 9" Chandler replied glancing over Monica's shoulder at the digital clock.

"I don't think we have any breakfast items that we can eat" Monica replied as she moved closer to Chandler, absorbing herself in his body warmth.

"We can just get a coffee and a muffin or something from downstairs and then go shopping for stuff"

"I suppose"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not really that much of a morning person"

"What if I changed your opinion on them?" Chandler asked while not taking his gaze away from her sparkling eyes.

"And how would you do that?"

"Like this..." Chandler trailed off as he placed his lips on hers before pulling the quilt right over the top of them.

*An Hour Later*

"So what's your opinion on mornings now?" Chandler asked as they both emerged from the bathroom a pool of steam flowing out behind them.

"Eh... They're okay" Monica giggled as Chandler slapped each of her bum cheeks and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just okay?" Chandler questioned faking hurt.

"Yeah" Monica replied simply, knowing he was only kidding.

"Define the meaning of 'okay'"

"Fine. An absolutely amazing night of sex followed by a great nights sleep, then waking up in my gorgeous boyfriends arms, repeating the night before and finally taking a shower together so we don't waste water" Monica giggled as Chandler slapped her bum cheeks once more.

"Now that's what I like to hear" Chandler replied "So when does the coffee house open?"

"I think it already is open" Monica said "Do you wanna go now?"

"We might as well get it out the way now so we don't have to rush later to make sure we get back in time for Phoebe's performance"

"Yeah okay, just let me grab my coat and purse and we can go"

"Kay!" Chandler replied childishly as he pulled his own coat off the hook behind the door and put it on before taking a seat on the couch.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Chan, will you get that it's probably Rachel" Monica shouted from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I got it!" Chandler shouted back before lifting the phone of the receiver and putting it to his ear "Hello?"

"Hey Chandler, it's Rachel" Rachel said the opposite end of the phone.

"Hey Rach, Monica's just getting her coat and purse she'll be done in a minute"

"Where you going nice?"

"Just down to Central Perk to get some coffee and a muffin before we go shopping for food and stuff, anyway how's stuff at the Geller's?"

"It's okay, the most important thing is though is that I made it through Christmas dinner without revealing your whereabouts" Rachel replied sounding proud of herself.

"That's great and Rach me and Mon really appreciate what you're doing for us, I know from my own experiences that its not very interesting to have to spend time with Ross"

"It's honestly no problem and Ross isn't that boring"

"Monica told me about your crush on him, so what are you going to do?"

"I already did something"

"Really? What?"

"Ross finally after 10 years admitted he had feelings for me and I told him I liked him too and we ended up kissing"

"That's all you did? Kiss?"

"Yep, Ross got kinda weird when things started to heat up so I told him we didn't have to rush into anything"

"That's sweet and do his parents know what happened?"

"Nope, I think they're to busy worrying about what you're doing to Monica"

"Speaking of Monica she's here now, I'll put her on for you" Chandler replied as Monica emerged with her coat and purse from the bedroom.

"Okay and thanks for the chat Chandler"

"No problem it's nice to speak to someone different other than my college friends. Anyway bye"

"Bye" Rachel replied as Chandler handed the phone to Monica.

"Hey Rach" Monica said down the phone.

"Hey, you'll never guess what!" Rachel squealed.

"What?"

"Me and Ross kissed!" Rachel squealed as Monica also began squealing down the phone.

"Might as well make myself comfortable" Chandler quipped sarcastically reaching for the tv remote and turning it on.

*45 Minutes Later*

"I'm sorry I was on the phone for so long" Monica apologised as they sat at the counter in Central Perk waiting for their take out coffees and muffins.

"It doesn't matter you 2 had a lot to catch up on, I mean you haven't seen each other in what- just over 24 hours" Chandler stated sarcastically receiving a punch in the arm from Monica.

"We had stuff to talk about" Monica replied.

"Like what?" Chandler questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well stuff to do with Ross and Rachel and about us"

"What about us?"

"Just stuff" Monica replied looking away from Chandler.

"Mon, chill she's your best friend I don't mind. If you weren't Ross' little sister and if we weren't hiding from him I'd probably be gossiping to him right now" Chandler replied.

"Well you can tell Joey instead" Monica suggested.

"Yeah I suppose, he seems like a nice guy"

"Yeah, and I really like Phoebe she seems really laid back and cool. I can't wait to introduce her and Rach. Oh that reminds me Rach is coming over here tomorrow and I'm going to go with her back to her house so she can get her stuff and start to move in"

"You should invite Phoebe too. Have like a girly get together while I hang out with Joey"

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Rach first but I definitely think you should get to know Joey better"

"Why?"

"Because we don't know how things are going to play out between you, me and Ross"

"Yeah I suppose you're right but I've gotta face Ross eventually, I mean we're still roommates and we still have until March before we both graduate"

"What are we gunna do when you have to go back?"

"I suppose the only thing we can do is I go back, stay there during the week and then come to stay with you at the weekend, all while keeping your whereabouts a secret from Ross and your parents"

"Sounds like you have it all planned out" Monica smiled.

"Yeah well all I can say to that is roll on March" Chandler said causing Monica to laugh before leaning in and passionately kissing his lips.

"Erm, excuse me but this is a public place and your coffees and muffins are ready" A bright, yellow haired man said from behind the counter causing Monica and Chandler to part "Oh Monica it's you!"

"Yeah it's me. Hey Gunther" Monica replied.

"Hi and I'm guessing this your boyfriend?" Gunther said.

"Yeah Gunther this is Chandler. Chandler this is my friend Gunther, we've known each other he since we were little and Gunther's Dad owned this place"

"Nice to meet you. Anyway Mon we should get going if we wanna get back to see Phoebe perform later" Chandler stated.

"Yeah okay, it was nice to see you again Gunther" Monica said as she picked up her coffee and one of the muffins and got of the stool.

"It was nice to see you too. Enjoy your coffee!" Gunther shouted after them as they walked out the door and into the crisp winter air.

"He seems nice too" Chandler commented as they walked down the street indulging in their coffees and muffins "Loving the hair" he laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when I first saw him after he dyed it, I found it so funny" Monica laughed as she sipped her coffee and threw her muffin case in the bin.

"You know when we get to the store, can we buy some pop tarts?" Chandler asked sounding like a 4 year old.

*That Evening*

"Central Perk would like to welcome to the stage Miss Phoebe Buffay!" Gunther announced over the microphone as Monica, Chandler and Joey sat on the old, orange sofa in the middle of the coffee house. The place erupted into applause as Phoebe picked up her guitar and made her way to stage.

"Hi everyone this is one of my newest songs and I'd like to dedicate it to my boyfriend Joey and my 2 new friends Monica and Chandler!" Phoebe said through the microphone "Everyone this is Smelly Cat!"

* * *

Hey Everyone So What Did You All Think Of Chapter 11? Please R&R xx


	12. Chapter 12

"You're so talented Pheebs" Monica said as Phoebe returned to the orange couch after finishing her set.

"Yeah Mon's right, your musics very unique" Chandler commented.

"Thanks guys" Phoebe gushed.

"Oh Pheebs, my best friends Rachel's coming tomorrow and I wondered if you wanted to help us move her stuff into the apartment?" Monica asked.

"Yeah sure, is Rachel okay with this?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I asked her earlier and plus it gives these 2 a chance to get to know each other" Monica replied motioning to Chandler and Joey.

"Okay then" Phoebe smiled.

*The Following Day*

Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were sitting in Monica's and Rachel's apartment eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Monica got up to answer it and then pulled the door open revealing Rachel.

"Hey Rach" Monica greeted her friend with a hug before leading her into the apartment.

"Hi Mon. Hey Chandler" Rachel greeted them.

"Rach, this is Joey he lives across the hall and this is Phoebe she lives a few blocks away" Monica introduced them.

"Hi nice to meet you" Rachel smiled as she sat down at the table and helped herself to some cereal.

"Didn't you eat before you came?" Chandler asked.

"Na, I had to sneak out so I could be sure Ross or Mon's parents wouldn't follow me" Rachel replied as she dug into her cereal.

"Do your parents know your moving in with me?" Monica asked.

"I told my Mom and Dad but Amy and Jill don't know" Rachel replied.

"We better get going then, it'll take some time to get back to Long Island and get all your stuff" Monica said.

"Oh Mon, I bought some of your stuff from your room. It's in the back of my Porsche" Rachel said.

"You have a Porsche?" Phoebe and Joey questioned in shock.

"Yeah, Daddy got it for me when I turned 18" Rachel replied as she finished her cereal.

"Right come on Pheebs, we'll go and get some of my stuff while Rach finishes her cereal" Monica suggested as she and Phoebe exited the apartment.

*On The Way To Long Island*

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Rachel asked.

"Probably playing foosball" Phoebe replied from the passenger seat. Rachel was driving and Phoebe claimed to get travel sick unless she sat in the front, so Monica was left to sit in the back.

"Joey has a foosball table?" Monica asked.

"Yep" Phoebe replied "He bought it for his apartment instead of buying a proper dining table.

"Anyway speaking of the guys. Mon, how's Chandler?" Rachel asked wanting to know the latest gossip.

"Great" Monica replied.

"Come on! You promised you'd tell me everything the first time I saw you!" Rachel whined.

"Yeah come on Mon! Spill!" Phoebe added turning in her seat to face Monica.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Monica sighed.

"Erm..." Phoebe and Rachel contemplated the questions they could ask.

"Is he good in bed?" Rachel finally asked.

"Amazing" Monica replied.

"But you don't have anyone to compare him too" Rachel pointed out.

"Chandler was your first!?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" Monica answered Phoebes question.

"But you only got together Christmas Eve" Phoebe replied.

"Yeah and when they got to the apartment Christmas Day, Mon gave Chandler her 'Flower'" Rachel giggled.

"You gave him your what?" Phoebe asked.

"My virginity" Monica replied.

"Oh! So how was it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well as Rach said earlier I have no one to compare him too but in my opinion, he was amazing" Monica smiled.

"Was he gentle?" Rachel asked.

"When you said you wanted to know everything you actually mend it didn't you?" Monica laughed "And the first few times he was but later on..." She trailed off.

"What a gentlemen" Phoebe commented.

"So was Joey your first time Pheebs?" Monica asked.

"Not exactly" Phoebe muttered avoiding eye contact with both Monica and Rachel.

"Pheebs, you alright?" Rachel asked as she pulled into a driveway of a large house.

"If I tell you this can we just keep it between the 3 of us please" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Of course" Monica and Rachel replied.

"Okay, I've never told anyone this before but when I was 15 and you know living on the streets I... I... I was... raped" Phoebe muttered the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh Pheebs" Monica comforted her.

"Pheebs if we had any idea we wouldn't have asked" Rachel added.

"No it's fine. I'm actually glad you asked feels like I've finally overcome it" Phoebe replied "Is this your house Rach?"

"Yep" Rachel replied.

"It's gorgeous" Phoebe said in awe of the place.

"Thanks" Rachel replied "You want a tour?"

*Later That Day*

"Is all this going to fit in the car?" Phoebe asked glancing around Rachel's half packed bedroom.

"Daddy hired me a van to take my larger items and stuff but we can take the boxes of my clothes in the car" Rachel replied as she plopped down on the floor next to Phoebe. Monica was lying on Rachel's mattress that lay on the floor in one corner.

"We should head back to New York now" Monica said "It's getting kinda late" Monica said.

"Okay, everyone grab some boxes and lets go" Rachel said as they all stood up and began to move Rachel's belongings.

* * *

Hey Everyone So What Do You All Think? Please R&R! And What Did You All Make Of The Mini Friends Reunion On Ellen? :) 3


	13. Chapter 13

The following 2 weeks went by fairly quick. New Years Eve was spent with the 5 new friends watching the ball drop on the TV in Monica and Rachel's apartment. Joey had turned 21 the day before and they'd taken him to a club for his first legal drink and now today, January 10th, Chandler was heading back to college preparing to face Ross.

"What are you gunna say to Ross?" Joey asked as he sat on the couch in Monica and Rachel's apartment with Rachel and Phoebe.

"I'm not sure" Chandler replied as he and Monica joined them.

"Do you want me to come with you Chan? It might make him a little less mad" Rachel offered.

"If you want and that means I don't have to travel by myself" Chandler smiled.

"I'll drive you both there in my grandmothers cab so you don't have to pay for one and so Rach doesn't have to come back alone" Phoebe said.

"I wish I could come" Monica sighed.

"Mon come on. We both know that if Ross saw you he'd march you straight back to your parents" Chandler replied "Anyway someone has to stay here and babysit Joey"

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

"I suppose" Monica replied "I'm just going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too babe but remember I come back on Saturday morning. That's just 2 days without seeing me" Chandler pointed out.

"I'll still miss you though" Monica replied.

"And I'll miss you too but at least you have these 3. I only have Ross who is extremely pissed at me right now" Chandler laughed.

"I feel so sorry for you dude" Joey said as he laughed as well "And don't worry I'll look after Mon for you"

"Thanks Joe" Chandler smiled.

A few hours later Chandler, Rachel and Phoebe arrived at the college and Chandler was walking them up to his and Ross' shared dorm.

"This is a really nice place" Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, costs a lot to get in but its worth it" Chandler replied as they climbed the stairs to the top floor where the desired dorm was.

"Do you think Ross will already be here?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, he probably thinks Mon will come" Chandler replied as they stopped outside one of the many doors on the corridor "Here we go" he sighed as he pushed opened the door and walked into the small dorm.

"Didn't think you'd turn up" Ross said not turning to face them.

"Yeah well" Chandler replied as he put his bags down on his bed.

"Hey Ross" Rachel said causing Ross to turn around to face them.

"Rach? What are you doing here and who's that?" Ross asked pointing to Phoebe.

"I came with Chandler and this is Phoebe. Monica and Chandler introduced us" Rachel replied.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe" Ross said faking his politeness.

"Ross! I know you're mad at me and Monica but don't take it out on Pheebs!" Chandler yelled.

"Whatever" Ross replied.

"Look Ross I don't know you that well but I'm one of the few people who have seen Monica and Chandler together and they're perfect for each other!" Phoebe said.

"Maybe but it still doesn't cover for what he's done" Ross replied.

"Ross come on! I don't want this to wreck our friendship!" Chandler shouted.

"You should have thought about that before you slept with my little sister! My little sister Chandler! I thought you were my best friend!" Ross shouted.

"I am your best friend but I can't help how I feel about Monica!"

"Do you love her?" Ross asked calmly.

"What?" Chandler questioned slightly taken aback by what he'd just been asked.

"Do you love Monica?" Ross asked again in the same tone.

"I really like her and I'm close but we've only been dating for just over 2 weeks" Chandler replied.

"Hmm" Ross mumbled turning to unpack some more of his things.

"Ross please!" Chandler begged.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Ross asked turning to face Chandler again.

"Please just understand that I really care about your sister. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I couldn't" Chandler replied.

"You know ever since Christmas Day this is the only thing that's been running through my mind and the more I thought about it, I don't think I could pick anyone better for Mon" Ross sighed.

"What are you saying?" Chandler asked.

"I haven't fully forgiven you yet for running away with Monica but now that I think about I do think you'd be great together" Ross replied.

"They are great together Ross" Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah" Ross sighed.

"We really need to get going Rach, we need to free Monica of Joey" Phoebe giggled.

"Who's Joey?" Ross asked.

"Phoebes boyfriend" Chandler replied "Anyway can you tell Mon I'll call her later tonight and tell Joe I'll see him Saturday"

"Yeah sure see you Saturday and it was nice to meet you Ross" Phoebe said as she hugged Chandler and made her way towards the door.

"Bye Chan" Rachel said as she hugged Chandler "Bye Ross, see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon" Ross said as they hugged and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye!" Rachel and Phoebe shouted before leaving.

"You really like her don't you?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, she's perfect" Ross smiled "Anyway how are things with you and Mon?"

"You really wanna know?" Chandler asked.

"Monica might be my little sister but you are my best friend and you have a new girlfriends so..."

"Okay" Chandler smiled, knowing he didn't have full forgiveness but he did have his best friend back.

*2 Days Later*

The 2 days they were apart went by quickly and Chandler was now back in New York City for the weekend so he could spend as much time as he could with Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey before final semester officially started.

"I missed you so much" Chandler said as he bought Monica into his arms when he walked into the apartment.

"I missed you too" Monica replied as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you miss me?" Joey asked as he, Phoebe and Rachel sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Not as much as I missed Mon" Chandler replied.

"Aww" Rachel commented "Your like an old loved up couple! Right come on you too let's go!" She ordered Joey and Phoebe as she stood up.

"Can't I just finish my cereal?" Joey asked.

"You can eat it across the hall, come on!" Phoebe said as they exited the apartment leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

Chandler pressed his lip against Monica's slightly taking her aback as he licked her bottom lip asking for entry. Monica immediately replied and soon the 2 were lying on Monica's bed, breathing heavily as they hugged each other tightly.

"I've been waiting to do that" Chandler whispered into her hair.

"Mmm" Monica mumbled as there was a knock at the apartment door.

"I thought they said they were gunna leave us alone today" Chandler sighed as he pulled on his boxers and Monica grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up around her body before pulling her panties on under the shirt.

"It's probably just Joey wanting some food" Monica replied as another knock came at the door "One second! I'm coming!" She shouted as she made her way towards the door while Chandler went into the kitchen for some water.

Monica pulled the door open before saying in shock "Ross!"

"Monica!" Ross shouted as Chandler came into view "Chandler!" He shouted as Chandler spit his water back into the cup.

* * *

Please R&R I Enjoy Reading All Your Comments :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Ross! What the hell are you doing here!" Chandler shouted as he moved to Monica's side.

"I could ask you 2 the same question!" Ross shouted as Rachel, Phoebe and Joey emerged from apartment 19.

"What the hell..." Rachel shouted before noticing Ross "Oh shit..."

"Ross what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked informing Joey of who the mystery boy was.

"I came to see Nana" Ross replied as he rubbed his temples.

"Nana moved out a few months ago. She gave me and Rach her apartment" Monica sighed as she sat down next to Chandler- who was now wearing a plain white t-shirt with his boxers, on the armchair.

"So this is where you've been hiding" Ross said as he paced around the apartment.

"State the obvious Ross" Chandler mumbled.

"Don't go all sarcastic on me buddy!" Ross shouted as he lunged towards where Chandler and Monica were sitting.

"Woah! Ross calm down!" Joey shouted as he held Ross back.

"Who the hell are you?" Ross asked shrugging away from Joeys grasp.

"Phoebes boyfriend Joey" Joey replied.

"Oh yeah, Chandler told me about you" Ross replied.

"Why were you coming to see Nana?" Phoebe asked.

"I wanted to talk to her, see if she knew where Mon was" Ross sighed.

"Why?" Rachel questioned.

"I felt I needed to find her and Chandler and apologise" Ross muttered.

"Ross you have nothing to apologise for" Monica said as she stood up to stand in front of Ross.

"I do, I shouldn't have kicked Chan out on Christmas Eve and I'm really sorry about that and I'm sorry I went all angry on you. I never meant any of it, and seeing you both together I do think you kind of suit" Ross said.

"Thanks Ross" Monica said as she hugged him tightly.

"Er, Mon I really don't feel comfortable hugging you when all you're wearing is Chandlers shirt and your panties" Ross whispered in her ear.

"Sorry" Monica giggled as she moved away to him, returning to Chandlers side.

"So are we okay dude?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah we're okay" Ross smiled as he high-fived Chandler before sitting down next to Rachel on the couch.

"So Ross is it true that you're failing?" Monica asked.

"You told her?" Ross asked Chandler.

"Sorry, what can I say. She's my girlfriend and... and I love her" Chandler smiled as he looked lovingly into Monica's tear rimmed eyes.

"You what?" Ross asked.

"I love her" Chandler smiled "I love you Monica"

"I love you too Chandler" Monica replied as they kissed each other passionately.

"Aww!" Rachel and Phoebe said in unison as they watched their friends involved in their own public display of affection.

"Can I talk to you for one minute?" Monica asked as she broke the kiss and got up from Chandlers lap, pulling him up with her.

"Yeah sure" Chandler replied as he followed Monica into her bedroom. Once the door was firmly shut Monica turned to Chandler who was sitting casually on her bed.

"You're turned on aren't you?" Chandler asked to which Monica just simply nodded "We can't do it while they're all out there!" He whispered.

"Please" Monica begged as she climbed back onto his lap and moved her hand over his crotch.

"Oh you are one naughty girl Miss Geller" Chandler smiled.

"Yeah?" Monica asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Chandler replied as their lips connected once more.

The other 4 remained in the apartment waiting for Monica and Chandler to return.

"You realise they're probably having sex in there don't you?" Joey asked.

"Ew! To much information Joe!" Ross replied "And you don't know that"

"He's right Ross" Rachel stated.

"How'd you know?" Ross asked.

"That" Phoebe replied as she, Rachel and Joey all pointed to Monica's shut bedroom door.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Shh!" Rachel hushed as they all fell silent and a few seconds later Monica's giggling was heard from the bedroom.

"That!" Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all said in unison.

"Ew!" Ross squealed as Monica's giggles turned into squeals "Gross!"

"You wanna go across the hall?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, come on let's go!" Ross shouted as they all walked out the apartment and towards number 19.

"You wanna hang out with us you're gunna have to get used to that" Joey laughed.

"Does it happen often?" Ross asked.

"Not so much the sex but the kissing and most the time hugging, cuddling and touching" Phoebe replied.

"Great" Ross said sarcastically.

"You'll just have to get used to it" Rachel laughed.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Wow" Monica smiled as she lay in Chandlers arms.

"I love you" Chandler murmured into her hair.

"I love you too" Monica whispered rolling over to face him "When do you think they left?"

"Not a clue but its 2 o'clock now" Chandler replied glancing over at the clock on the nightstand.

"I'm hungry" Monica whined.

"You wanna go and get a muffin from downstairs?" Chandler asked "And then for tea we can all come back here, order some pizza and watch a movie"

"Sounds great but I really don't wanna get out of bed"

"Come on I'm hungry too and I bet everyone else is down there too"

"But that means we have to face Ross"

"He's just gunna have to get used to it" Chandler replied.

*Central Perk*

Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross were sitting in Central Perk. Rachel had recently started working as a waitress to earn some money while she looked for a more permanent job in the fashion industry while Monica worked as a chef in a small diner called 'Moondance'.

"So Ross what are you gunna do after you finish college?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the armchair to the left of the couch where Ross was sitting while Phoebe and Joey sat at the table to the right of the couch.

"Well I want to become a palaeontologist so probably just a small job at the museum to start with and get myself an apartment close to here" Ross replied.

"Hey guys" Chandler said as he and Monica walked into Central Perk hand-in-hand.

"Hey so is the sex really that good that you couldn't wait for us to leave the apartment?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Monica replied.

"We were celebrating" Chandler replied as he and Monica sat down on the couch next to Ross and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his torso.

"Was it a good celebration?" Joey questioned.

"Not like its any of your business but yeah it was" Monica smiled.

"Good! That's it I recall your wording to describe it afterwards was 'WOW' so I think it deserves more than just good" Chandler requested.

"Fine it was amazing" Monica replied.

"Sounded like you thought it was amazing Mon" Phoebe laughed.

"Okay seriously enough of my little sisters sex life please" Ross said.

"Ross you're so boring!" Joey complained.

"I wouldn't mind if it was anyone else but seriously I really don't like having the images of my best friend and my little sister having sex in my head" Ross replied.

"I suppose if it was one of my sisters I'd be the same" Joey said.

"Thank you. At least someone understands me" Ross replied.

"Oh I found something this morning in the bottom of one of my draws. I think it might belong to your Nana Mon" Rachel said as she began to rummage through her purse before pulling out a small photograph "Here" She said handing it to Monica as she, Phoebe and Joey moved around to the back of the couch to get a closer look.

"Who are those people?" Chandler asked.

"Got me" Ross replied.

"Oh that's Nana, right there in the middle" Monica said as she turned the photo over "Me and the gang at Java Joe's" She red aloud.

"Wow Mon, you look just like your grandmother. How old was she there?" Rachel asked.

"Lets see 1934, yeah about 19-20" Monica replied.

"Looks like a fun gang" Ross said as they all looked around at each other and smiled.

* * *

Only The Epilogue Left After This Sorry To Like Cut The Story Off So Soon But I Have Another Fanfic Lined Up :) xx


	15. Epilogue

Christmas Eve 1990 (2 years later)...

"Happy Anniversary beautiful" Chandler whispered as Monica's eyes fluttered open and she began to stir in his arms.

"Happy Anniversary" Monica replied as she sat up slightly to kiss him, the silver heart-shaped pendant Chandler had given her 2 years ago hanging around her neck.

"I can't believe it's been 2 years" Chandler said as they broke away.

"Me neither" Monica replied as they kissed again.

*Later That Day*

Joey and Phoebe, now married and living together in apartment 19, had gone to visit Joeys family in Queens before the 3 couples spent Christmas together. Ross and Rachel had gone to visit her family but were also returning for Christmas Morning, so all 6 of them could be together, leaving just Chandler and Monica alone to celebrate their anniversary.

Chandler was sat patiently on the sofa waiting for Monica to finish getting ready for their date. The familiar sound of the bedroom door unlocking filled the room and soon Monica was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, wearing a short, strapless, red dress.

"You look gorgeous" Chandler smiled as he approached her.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Monica giggled.

"Why thank you" Chandler replied as he kissed her lips softly "You ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just grab my coat" Monica answered as she ran back into the bedroom emerging a few seconds later with her coat.

"I thought we could go up to the roof before we go" Chandler smiled as he helped her put on her coat and they both walked out the door.

"Okay, but haven't you made reservations?" Monica asked but didn't get an answer as they walked up the stairs and out onto the roof. Monica gasped in surprise as she glanced around at the romantic scene. Hundreds of fairy lights had been placed around the roof and in the centre was a table- on top sat 2 lit candles, 2 champagne glasses and a bottle of the finest champagne.

"Happy Anniversary Mon" Chandler said as he led her towards the table.

"Chandler! This is so sweet!" Monica smiled as she kissed his cheek lightly "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Chandler replied as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mon and that's why..." Chandler said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a tiny box and got down on one knee. Monica's hands flew to her mouth as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" She whispered as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"Mon, I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Monica, will you marry me?" Chandler asked as he opened the box revealing the ring.

"Yes" Monica cried as she held out her hand and Chandler slid the ring on before standing up and kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much" Chandler whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too" Monica cried as she kissed him again just as a huge gust of wind hit them, causing Monica to shiver in his arms.

"You wanna take the champagne downstairs?" Chandler asked.

"Kay" Monica smiled as he grabbed both glasses and the champagne before they both returned to their apartment.

*Christmas Morning*

"Merry Christmas babe" Chandler whispered to his fiancé.

"Merry Christmas" Monica replied as she adjusted herself in his arms.

"Mon! Chandler!" Rachel shouted as she, Ross, Joey and Phoebe entered the apartment.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Chandler shouted.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed up all night" Monica yawned as she pulled on her panties and grabbed Chandlers shirt from the night before.

"We were celebrating" Chandler replied as he pulled on his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt from his draw, before wrapping his arms around Monica's waist "I love you" He whispered against her neck.

"I love you too" Monica replied as they both walked towards their bedroom door, Chandlers arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Well this is definitely a better start to Christmas morning than the one 2 years ago" Chandler said as they reached the door.

"Yeah, but that Christmas is still up there as one of my favourites along with last year and today"

"Same" Chandler smiled as they locked their lips together in a passionate embrace before linking their hands and walking out their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Monica said as Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey came into view.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone chorused back as Chandler sat down on the armchair pulling Monica into his lap.

"I thought you 2 would have been ready by now" Phoebe said from her spot on the couch in between Ross and Joey, Rachel was sat on the floor in front of Ross.

"We had a late night yesterday" Chandler replied as Monica smiled at him.

"Oh yeah!" Joey winked.

"So how did the anniversary go?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing" Monica smiled as Chandler kissed her lips softly.

"We have some news for you guys" Chandler said when they broke away.

"Monica's pregnant!" Phoebe, Rachel and Joey all shouted.

"What? Dude! You knocked up my sister?" Ross shouted.

"No! Monica's not pregnant and Ross seriously?" Chandler laughed.

"So what then?" Ross asked.

"We're engaged!" Monica squealed as she showed them her left hand and the sapphire surrounded by white diamonds.

"Oh my god!" Rachel squealed.

"Congratulations you guys!" Joey said.

"Thanks god you're not pregnant!" Ross shouted.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Phoebe squealed.

They all continued to congratulate Monica and Chandler before the engaged couple went to start breakfast in the kitchen. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica from behind before turning her around and lifting her up onto the kitchen worktop.

"I love you" Chandler whispered against her neck.

"I love you too" Monica said as she locked their lips together, both becoming absorbed in only each other. Chandler placed his hands on Monica's lightly tanned, exposed thighs before moving them round to her bum and lightly squeezing it causing Monica to giggle against his lips.

"Oh get a room!" Phoebe shouted pulling them both back into reality.

"Our apartment, our rules" Chandler replied as he returned his lips to Monica's.

"I still can't believe you're engaged!" Rachel squealed causing Monica and Chandler to smile against each others lips.

"I know!" Monica laughed as she broke away from Chandler looking around at her friends.

"We're all GROWING UP" Chandler said and they all nodded in agreement.

Monica and Chandler were married a year and 5 months later on May 17th 1992 followed 4 months later by Ross and Rachel who became engaged shortly after them.

After returning from their honeymoon Monica discovered that she was pregnant and on March 28th 1993 they welcomed Daniel Joseph Bing into the world. A year and 6 months later on September 22nd 1994 they welcomed Isabella Rachel Bing and Erica Phoebe Bing into their family. Shortly after Isabella and Erica's 3rd birthday Monica discovered she was pregnant for a third time and on May 7th 1998 Jack Ross Bing was welcomed as the final member of their family.

Ross and Rachel have 2 sons: Ben Chandler and Leonard Jack and 1 daughter: Emma Monica. Phoebe and Joey have 1 daughter: Lilly Rachel and 1 son: Joseph Frank.

* * *

THE END! I can't thank you all enough all your comments really meant a lot to me. I'm glad you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thank you all and stay tuned for my next fanfic Stuck In The Limelight!


End file.
